


Cute Act

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad news its jumins happiness instead of sevens lmao, based on tht one phonecall in jumins route, good news im writing some fluff to get rid of the PAIN i wrote last night, i love it so much...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin was willing to do anything for her. Though, he never actually did expect that request to come out of those cherry-red lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Act

  “Honey, can I request something?”  
  
  Every time he looked at those pair of luscious lips, Jumin wanted nothing more than to press a deep, loving kiss that would always leave both of them speechless.  
  
  Thankfully, he was a man with utmost patience. “You know you can ask me for anything, my love.” His own smile curled the loveliest she’d ever seen, Jumin took her right hand and kissed the back of it. “Anything you wish.” Warm lips pecked each finger. “Anything you desire.” Warm lips traced right to the tips of her index and middle fingers.  “I will do everything that I can to fulfil it.”  
  
  Would she ever get used to his passionately loving personality? Probably not.  
  
  Was she ever touched and embarrassingly beaming about his passionately loving personality? Definitely yes.  
  
  Head tilted slightly, she flashed a smile that brimmed with confidence. “I’d like to see you acting cute.”  
  
  Well, that ceased his kissing fit.  
  
  “Cute…?” Hesitance bit his tongue once the question was uttered. Sharp grey eyes stared at his petite, peppy wife. “Ahah…” It was a miracle to have him turned into speechless fool. “I’ve never really been cute so I don’t know, love.” His back was straightened, yet his left hand never released her right hand.  
  
  Fireworks burst inside his chest to see that delightfully darling pout.  
  
  “Pretty please…?” Tone laced with childish adorableness, she slid one foot forward and tugged the front of his black shirt with her right hand. “It’ll break my heart if I don’t get to see it.” Slim fingers traced up over his collarbone, soft palm then softly pressed against the right side of his neck. “You don’t want my poor little heart to break, right darling?”  
  
  God, they both knew she had him wrapped around her little finger.  
  
  “Alright, alright.” Nervous – actually nervous – chuckles breathed out his pale pink lips. His hand still held hers, Jumin reached out for her right hand with his other. “I’ll try if you want, dear.”  
  
  Her smile did wonders to his heart.  
  
  Smile twitched lightly to a sneaky smirk, Jumin gently tugged her closer while he leaned forward. His head levelled downwards to match her height. White teeth bit back a smile once he saw the bright shade of red in those soft, squishy cheeks; in all honesty, Jumin was fighting back every urge to just pepper her face with kisses.  
  
  His lips hovered close to her left ear. Brushing a chaste kiss to her earlobe, Jumin took a calm breath before huskily murmuring, “I love you…and I love you more now…and forever…”  
  
  That smirk broke out into an amused smile once he heard her bubbly laugh.  
  
  She gently tipped her head to the side until her left cheek nuzzled his own. “That’s not being cute.”  
  
  God, her heart couldn’t take it every time she heard his sweet, silvery laugh.  
  
  “I know.” And with that, Jumin easily released his grip and slid both arms around her waist. Her chest pressed comfortably against him, he then nuzzled and planted small kisses to the side of her head. “I just wanted to tell you that, my princess.”  
  
  Her laugh was adorably muffled into his chest, and this only made him tighten his hug.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> [based on that one phonecall mc had with jumin in his route. god bless this fancy furry](http://sexysilverstrider.tumblr.com/post/149864828310/nt-what-i-expected-but-hey-eh-fuckign-laughed)


End file.
